Cookie Time
by DarkenDragon
Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Ishtar, Yami and Yugi live together and get turned chibi. Added Chapter 1, finally.
1. Default Chapter

COOKIE TIME  
DarkenDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine (*. . . .*) = Author's notes  
  
Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Ishtar, Yami, and Yugi all live in a beach-house near the shore. Bakura loves to scare old ladies off the beach, while Ryou loves to cook. Malik likes to work out, while Ishtar loves to use bankers to rob the local banks (*No wonder they're so rich*). Yami, the king of games, has a job at the local Yu-Gi-Oh store, showing off and dueling with the residents. Yugi, the little one, has to go to school  
  
Chapter1- Ryou's Day  
  
One August morning.  
  
"DING! DING! DING!!!!!" Ryou turns around and slams his fist on the snooze button. He slowly creeps toward the washroom. Ryou looks into the mirror to see a pale faced, white haired, hazel-eyed boy starring back at him. He reaches to his left for a wash towel and turns on the tap.  
  
"Ahhh.." Ryou sighs satisfied, "There's my fluffy blue wash towel..." Ryou thought while wetting the towel and wiping his face with it. He turns off the tap and hangs the towel on the towel hanger and exits the warm, blue washroom.  
  
"Hmm." Ryou sighed yet again. Ryou closes his eyes to let a soft, inviting, warm, ray of sunlight beam down on his soft, pale face. He opens the window to let a cool breeze flow through the white curtains and into the room.  
  
Ryou walks toward his closet and opens the door to reveal a wardrobe of blue, white, black tanks, and blue and black loose jeans (*blends well with his face*). He takes a black tank from a hanger and slips it on himself. He takes a pair of blue jeans and puts them over his blue boxers (*he sure loves blue*).  
  
He quietly walks himself down the stairs toward the kitchen on his right. He looks at the bright kitchen and starts to do his favorite job, cooking (*o wow, he cooks for 6 people, 24/7, more like a butler*).  
  
"Lemme see." Ryou sits on a white chair and starts to think, "Yami wants crispy bacon with just the right amount of olive oil, Malik wants chicken and clam soup, Ishtar wants mustard, beefy hotdog, Bakura wants a bacon and green pepper omelet, medium burned, and finally little Yugi wants cereal." Ryou gets off the chair and looks at the black rimmed clock above the niche with the purple patterned antique vase (*must be Malik's, matches his eyes*).  
  
"Its 7 am, which means I have an hour to make everyone's breakfast. Well, better get started or else I won't finish in time." Ryou thought as he took the white apron from the kitchen hooks. He ties the lace around his neck, smoothing out the wrinkles, he take a frying pan from the dishwasher and sets it on the stove. He opens the refrigerator and takes the Ziploc box of bacon strips from the third rack and takes a dozen strips of bacon out. He locks the box and puts it back in the fridge and closes the door. He turns around and opens the white rectangular cabinet door and takes a jar of olive oil out. He twists open the cap and pours 75mL of olive oil into the frying pan. He turns on the stove and heats the oil up. The runny, golden, transparent liquid releases an enchanting aroma. Ryou drops the bacon strips into the heated pan of oil and flips it over and over for 6 times. He takes a dish from the upper cabinet and slowly puts the golden, red, bacon strips onto the ivory dish.  
  
"Time for Malik's" Ryou takes a pot from the dishwasher and pours fresh, spring water in it. He heats the pot of water on the stove.  
  
"I'll wait for it to boil" Ryou takes a beef sausage and puts it in the same pan with bacon oil. He puts mustard in it and slowly flips it over and over, again and again. After the sausage was heated, Ryou takes the sausage and places it in a hotdog bun and squirts a curly line of ketchup on it. Ryou takes a green dish from the upper cabinet and puts the hotdog in it.  
  
"Oh, the water's heated, it's time to put the chicken and clams in." Ryou digs in the fridge until he finds half a chicken and he drops the meet into the water. He looks back in and takes the clams, a tomato, red and green peppers, jalapeño peppers, and an onion out. He removes the black, hard, shells from the soft, orange, pale clams and drops the clams into the pot. He remover the skin from the tomato and onion and slices them and drops half of the tomato and onion slices into the pot. Then, he takes a quarter of the tomato slices and decorates the plate containing Yami's bacon.  
  
"Okay, time to wait yet again." Ryou takes three eggs from the side cabinet in the fridge and removes the shells from the yolks in 2 bowls. Ryou throws the shells in the garbage and scrambles the yolks, and pours the mixture into the bacon-oiled pan so the bacon taste drains into the omelet. He opens the fridge and takes the butter out and he cuts a block of butter and drops it on the eggs and then Ryou puts the butter back in the fridge. Then he flips the omelet and sets it on a plate. The thick, yellow omelet let out a buttery and delicious aroma to Ryou's senses. Ryou puts the pan in the sink and turns off the stove.  
  
"Hmmm.Soup's done" Ryou quickly grabbed a blue bowl from the upper cabinet and slowly pours it with the soup 3/4 full. Then, he looks in the fridge and yanks the yellow carton of 2% milk out. He opens the lower cabinet and takes a box of Lucky Charms (* not mine either ®*) and pours it in a white bowl. He pours milk in it and takes a silver spoon and stirs it. He then puts the milk and cereal back where he had gotten them. Ryou grabs all the meals and sets them on the table.  
  
"Boy, I'm beat." Ryou walks to the family room on his right and starts to sleep on the black couch and turns on the TV. The TV makes a weird fizzing noise and soon the family room was covered in white smoke.  
  
"AHH!!!" Ryou screams, and before long, the gang arrives. They, wearing colored boxers (*OHH.*), peer into the white cloud. There, before them stands a 3 ft 5 kid with white hair, pale skin, a huge black tank and blue jeans tat don't fit him with a pair of enormous hazel eyes looking back at them. Ryou had turned CHIBI!  
  
"Awww." Little Yugi laughed, "I'm finally not short." With that, Yugi pats little Ryou on the head.  
  
"Not fwunny!" Chibi Ryou pouts and tries to jump on Yugi, but his jeans fall down revealing his blue boxers that fit him like normal jeans when he was normal size.  
  
"AHH!!! I cawn't gwo to pubwic wike dis" Ryou gasped, "What happened to mwa voice!" With that, Ryou scrambles out the kitchen and zoomed up the stairs, slamming the door of his room behind him.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chibi Bakura's Day

Chapter2 - Chibi Bakura's Day  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what's gotten into him today, turning chibi on us" Bakura looks at the TV. The others, too, glare at the mysterious program (*I wouldn't do that if I were you*).  
  
POOF!! The white cloud that had surrounded Ryou had surrounded the gang (*Told you so*). And suddenly, five kids emerged from out of the cloud.  
  
Bakura opens his eyes to see himself in black boxers that fit him like long, baggy pants. He looks around him to see 4 other kids is size, but they were Malik, in baggy dark purple boxers, Ishtar in blood red, Yami, in green, and Yugi, in smiley-faced boxers (*How cute*).  
  
"Dwarn it, I'm still twe short wone." Yugi pouted.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! I'm so horribly cute!" Ishtar yelled in a child's voice, "Now how wam I gwonna wob the banks?!"  
  
"I kinda like mwine, I've de-aged wat least 5 millennia!" Yami smiled, "No more wrinkles for me!"  
  
All 4 pairs of enormous eyes glared at Yami, "We're win da middle wof wa crisis hwere and wall you care bout is your AGE!!" The four kids pounced on Yami and they rolled around on the soft carpet.  
  
"Grr. I'll teach you a thing or three bout age!" Ishtar starts to strangle Yami's small neck with a pair of small chibi hands.  
  
"Wait, I hava betta idea" Malik runs upstairs and grabs his millennium rod and dashes back down the stairs. "Hey, I can run FASTER". Malik runs toward the heap of kids. "Watch you hweads!" Malik screams as he whacks chibi Yami on the head with his huge rod. WHACK! WHACK! Twice on the head and Yami falls flat on his face.  
  
"I'm outta here, if you wanna bwe imwature twen bwe mwy gwuest" Bakura runs upstairs, and puts on a blue tank which covers half of his black boxers. He then wears his millennium ring over his tank.  
  
"Time to get some sweet revenge" Bakura thought as he waltzed out the front door and towards the beach. "Hmm. I'm hungry; I'll grab something to eat." Bakura walks up to a hotdog stand and jumps up and down.  
  
"Hey mwister, I'll have a hotdog wit extra mwustard and kwetchup, and dwon't skimp won da relish" Bakura ordered in an innocent adorable voice. The waiter looks down to see a 4 year old kid jumping up and down like a kangaroo.  
  
"Sorry, but you have to be this tall to order" The waiter lifts his hand an inch above Bakura's head. He chuckles with delight, and pats Bakura on the head. "Run along now, you parents are probably looking everywhere for you." He laughs with delight. Bakura looks annoyed and pissed.  
  
"Grr.I can't even enjoy a hotdog." Bakura walks away and stops. "Hey, it's that ugly witch again. This'll make my day a lot better." Bakura eyes an elderly woman and runs toward her. "Gwive mwe your mwoney wor welse" Bakura looks at the woman with huge innocent eyes.  
  
"Aww.How cute" The woman squeezes Bakura's cheeks and pulls them tight. Bakura winces in pain and starts to jump on the woman. Using all his strength, he pulls the woman's gray hair and rides on her aching back. Then he uses his ring to grab the woman's change purse and runs off in the distance.  
  
Bakura laughs and goes to a candy store. He walks out with a bag of jelly beans. A chibi girl the same size as him with light purple hair and huge blue eyes in a white dress runs up to him and tugs on his tank. Bakura pulls away, ignoring her; he starts to walk towards the amusement park. The girl follows him and tugs on his tank again. Bakura pulls away and starts to walk.  
  
"Stop following mwe!" Bakura yells at the girl.  
  
"Bwut I want two bwe your fwiend." The girl pokes Bakura, "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Bakura." Bakura answers in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Bachouwa, I'll call you Chou Chou, my name is Angel." Angel pokes Bakura.  
  
"It's BAKURA!!" Bakura screams at Angel and starts to walk towards the amusement park again.  
  
"Wait!" Angel follows Bakura and starts tugging on his tank yet again.  
  
"Leave mwe ALONE!" Bakura starts to run towards the park. But Angel wasn't far behind him.  
  
Bakura decides to run home, so he can get the annoying brat away from her. He stops abruptly, "Did you gwet chibi bwy watching the TV pwogwam?" Bakura asks the girl.  
  
"Nope, I was always chibi." Angel replies and runs right up to Bakura and hugs him.  
  
Bakura runs home with Angel behind him and he slams his body on the door. He struggles to turn the knob and he opens the door and shuts the door in Angel's face. Angel looks around and she crawls through the doggy door. She runs into the living room and sees Malik drinking the soup that Ryou made for him that morning.  
  
Malik looks at her and she looks at Malik. Malik holds out his soup to the girl and asks her if she wants some. Angel nods her huge head and starts to drink the soup.  
  
"Yummy, me wove cwams; my name is Angel, what's yours?" Angel smiles at Malik and sits beside him and starts to sleep on his shoulder (*Awww.*).  
  
"Malik." Malik answers shyly.  
  
"Mawik, me like that name, bwetter twan Chou Chou."  
  
"Who's Chou Chou?" Malik looks curiously at Angel, who was still on his shoulder.  
  
"Bachouwa" Angel anwers in a cute voice.  
  
"I see" Malik wonders how Bakura got such a cute name like Chou Chou.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura waltzes down the stairs and looks at Angel and Malik together in the kitchen. Horrified, he runs and whacks Angel with a backscratcher. Angel starts to cry really, really, REALLY LOUDLY! Malik and Bakura cover their ears so they won't become deaf.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Malik asks Bakura.  
  
"She's EVIL" Bakura looks at Malik.  
  
"NO, she's nwot" Malik comforts Angel and scolds Bakura for being mean. Then he makes Bakura apologize. Angel smiles innocently and when Malik wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at Bakura, teasing him.  
  
"That girl is pure EVIL, I must get banish her to the shadow realm before she drives me crazy with that annoying voice of hers. It'll be sure to drive anyone towards insanity" Bakura thought as he walks slowly to his room brewing up a plan to get rid of that wretched (*only to Bakura, but to Malik, Angel's cute*) brat. 


End file.
